<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prettiest Thing I’ve Ever Fucked by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238009">Prettiest Thing I’ve Ever Fucked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Blowjobs, Chubby Gee, Chubby Gerard Way, Fat fetish, Fetish, Frerard, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Frank, Weight Gain, feederism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank stumbles in on a pretty little thing all laid out in bed and ready to fuck. He mistakes them for a girl at first, with lovely chubby curves and rolls, and a fat ass. But no, the little seductress is Gerard Way, a sweet, feminine guy who just happens to be a virgin. The two hit it off immediately.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prettiest Thing I’ve Ever Fucked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic isn’t centered so much around gaining weight than it is around Frank getting really horny over seeing a fat boy. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frank groaned as he stumbled into the Way House’s kitchen late at night. He had an awful headache, and had decided that it was bad enough to get out of sleeping bag from his sleepover with Ray and Mikey in Mikey’s room and start routing around the kitchen to look for any headache tablets. He had been to the Way residence quite a few times, so he had an idea about where things were kept. He got himself a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with water at the sink to help the pill go down, then started looking in the miscellaneous drawer where Mrs Way seemed to keep everything from pens to batteries to spare silverware. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, he found a half empty packet of pills. They looked sorta like tylenol, or maybe a knockoff brand from a local pharmacy. Frank put the pill on his tongue and tipped his head back, drinking a big gulp of water to help it go down. He swallowed hard, not wanting it to get stuck in his throat, and then stood there for a second as he squinted his eyes, trying to look down and away from the bulb in the overhead kitchen light. The bright luminescent light was making his head hurt worse. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rocked back and fourth on his feet a little impatiently, wondering if he should have maybe ground the pill up or cut it in half or something so it would dissolve faster. Before he could think to take another one, he heard a gentle rustling noise come from the nearest door. Frank had never seen the other side of that door. It was plain, dark wood. It blended in with the kitchen well, it’s late 70s interior design seeming quite content with the dark finish. But still, Frank didn’t know where the door went, or what was on the other side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before he could even realize what he was doing, his hand was stretching out to touch the door knob. After a little hesitation, he gently grasped the handle and turned it, opening the door with a low, barley audible creak. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room must be empty, Frank assumed. As he continued to open the door all the way, he noticed a set of stairs, leading down into almost complete darkness. There was a dim, barely visible glow being emitted from somewhere down the stairs. Frank furrowed his brow. Time to investigate.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took a slow, careful step down the stairs. They didn’t make any noise, so he assumed they were sturdy. He continued down, sort of just feeling his way with his hand on the rail. Eventually he was led to a room, in which he turned and saw a unique sight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A sweet, slightly chubby girl in lingerie. Her face illuminated by pink, rose scented candles on her dresser and fairy lights strung up near and around her bed frame. She was laying on her tummy on top of her bed, her plump figure looking relaxed and simply delicious as he propped herself up on her elbows and watched a movie on her laptop, seeming to be unaware of Frank’s arrival into her bedroom. Her form was exquisite, so cute and innocent looking in her blush-pink panties and bralette, and oh, her ass!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, Frank felt quite guilty for intruding. She seemed to be in a world of her own, absorbed in her movie, which she was listening to via pink, sparkly headphones. Her raven hair was draped over her shoulders, barley reaching halfway down her back. It looked soft and beautiful, like it would be fun to play with. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as Frank considered turning around and going back up the stairs as if to pretend he had never even been there, he saw the girl stiffen. She looked tense, as if she had just spotted a spider or something out of the corner of her eye. Frank held his breath as she turned around to face him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi..?” A distinctively male voice rang out, seeming to be more of a question than a greeting. The person took their headphones off, putting their laptop on the ground next to the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fuck. Was that a boy in the bed? Their face was feminine, with a cute little pixie nose, and- well- Frank had just assumed based on circumstances. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um, what are you doing down here?” The person of indeterminate gender asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frank gulped. “I- I was just um- I’m so sorry! I was just, y’know, looking for headache pills. For my headache. They don’t seem to be down here, though, so I’ll just- Sorry I bothered you- I’ll just leave yo-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it.” the person giggled, slowly turning around and sitting up in bed, showing off their beautiful rolls and curves to Frank. As they rotated themself round to look Frank in the eye, he could see a very clear bulge in the person’s panties. Oh. So definitely a boy, then.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I- Um- Y’know, I wasn’t actually looking for headache pills, I was just curious about where this door led to.” Frank said, clearing his throat and trying not to stare.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh? Well, that’s alright. I would be curious too. You’re my brother’s friend, right?” He asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frank nodded softly. “Yeah, we- I was just in his room for a sleepover.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, that’s nice. It’s good he has friends, I get a little worried about him sometimes. He’s been so stressed about going away to college in the fall, I’m glad he has people to have fun with and take his mind off of things.” The boy said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frank let his eyes momentarily wander up the guy’s body. Lovely, thick thighs. Beautiful hips, a stunning, round belly. Even a cute little pair of boobs, one that a male could only naturally get from being extra chubby. He even had the beginnings of an adorable little double chin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fuck! He had been caught staring. He needed to actually keep talking as if he were paying attention.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, yeah, I was stressed about that stuff too when I was his age.” Frank said, lying through his teeth. “Colleges and um- The- The future! We like to have fun, though. We still, like, make time for that stuff.” Frank said. Oh God, he could feel himself starting to get a semi. Hopefully his baggy basketball shorts would help to mask that a little. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, understandable. I was in the same position a year ago, really fucked me up. I had no idea what I wanted, but I’m glad I go to art school now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frank nodded along, trying to keep his eyes on the girl- No, boy’s face. No point in staring at his belly, or god forbid his chubby tits.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I- Um, I’m Frank, by the way.” He said, sticking his hand out. For a handshake. God, that’s so awkward, why the hell would he go for a handshake?!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, nice to meet you, Frank. I’m Gerard.” Gee said, looking at Frank’s hand with an amused expression before taking it and shaking twice. Gerard’s hands were so soft and delicate, so beautiful to hold. As his fingers slipped away, Frank gave him a little grin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I couldn’t help but notice you staring at me, Frank.” Gerard said, coyly. “You like what you see?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frank bit his lip. He nodded softly. “You’re- Um- Really pretty.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gee giggled, softly running his hands over his body, caressing his belly and hips in a sensual way. Almost... Caressing his chub.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Frank. I think you’re pretty, too.” Gee said, slowly spreading out his thighs a little. He had a very cute little package between his sweet, flabby thighs. Such a cute little cock.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frank licked his lips. “Yeah? Well what do you wanna do about that?” He said, his tone challenging Gee just a little. He stepped forwards, crawling onto the bed next to the guy. Tonight he was feeling a little spontaneous.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gee looked surprised. His eyelashes fluttered a little as he looked Frank up and down. Frank wasn’t wearing a shirt, just some loose shorts. He was skinny, mostly. Some lean muscle on his arms and shoulders, but he was still pretty small. Compared to Gerard, he was even smaller. Gerard was just so big and soft and yummy looking. His gut was hanging over his panties in such a sickeningly sweet way - Jiggling with every slight movement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gerard could see Frank looking at him, giggling softly as he was admired. “Wanna fuck me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frank nodded rapidly. “God... So perfect.” He said, going in for a kiss. He eagerly started making out with Gerard, holding the boy’s soft face as he kissed and kissed and kissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gerard made a pleasured little moan, pulling himself closer to Frank, and then straddling his lap. He loved sitting in boy’s laps, it felt so good. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frank grinned as the two of them stopped for air, pushing his forehead against Gerard’s chuckling. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you do this to everyone who wanders into this basement..?” Frank asked softly, beginning to kiss on Gerard’s neck and behind his ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh! G- God-!” Gerard moaned softly, cuddling up to Frank as he squeezed the man’s toned torso with his thighs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmm, you’re so amazing and soft.” Frank growled out in a low voice. “I bet you love getting pounded in that big ass.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frank could feel himself stiffening up and straining against his shorts. It was getting painful, nowhere to shove his cock and no friction. He needed Gerard’s warm little hole around him right fucking now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You got a condom, sugar?” Frank asked, running his hand down Gerard’s side and squeezing at his rolls.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah- Um- In the dresser, top shelf.” Gerard said feverishly, leaning back onto his bed and spreading his legs out. Gee slowly pulled off his underwear, and took off his bralette, carefully placing his lingerie on the floor next to his bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frank stood up suddenly and rummaged around in the shelf until he found a condom and lube, throwing it on the bed next to Gerard and getting between the boy’s legs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, these thighs are so perfect.” Frank groaned, pulling his shorts off and starting to play with his cock as he stared at Gerard’s body. Fuck, he just wanted to grope at Gee and feed him up. He looked so good, so mouth-wateringly good.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so big, Frank...” Gee said, his eyes wide as he watched the man in front of him jack himself off until he was hard enough to push in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Frank rolled a condom over his cock and lubed himself up, he noticed that Gerard was starting to shift his weight uncomfortably. Frank looked up at Gee’s face, giving him a reassuring smile and a soothing rub on the hip. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you okay?” He asked Gerard, lining up his tip with Gee’s hole and stopping to give the guy time to speak. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, um, I just- I’m a virgin!” Gerard blurted our quickly. “I’ve- I- I’ve never really done this before.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frank’s expression softened a little, and he nodded his head. “It’s okay, sugar. I get it. Want me to go slow?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gerard nodded softly. “I want your cock so bad, you’re so cute.” He admitted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah? Well you’re cuter.” Frank said, leaning down to kiss the base of Gerard’s chest. The chubbier man had such a soft, beautiful chest. Cute pink nipples, the prettiest ones Frank had ever seen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frank softly fingered at Gerard’s hole, using one lube-covered digit to work his way into the boy, opening him up a little more. He heard a small whimper from Gee, and looked up at the guy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You still good?” Frank asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gerard nodded. “Yep- Y- Yeah! I’m so good, so good.” He said, gritting his teeth a little.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay, it’s normal if it feels a little weird at first. It might be a little more uncomfortable soon, but I promise once you get used to it you’ll feel god.” Frank reassured the man, looking into his eyes. His voice was gentle and sincere; he wanted Gerard’s first time to be good.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O- Okay!” Gerard said, closing his eyes and letting Frank slip in his finger to the knuckle. “Ahh! That- Feels weird.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah..? Does it hurt? If it’s getting painful, we can stop.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no it doesn’t hurt, it’s just- Pressure? I don’t know, it’s just t- tight.” Gerard groaned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, sweetness. Good boy, you’re doing so good. I’m gonna make you feel so nice, okay? You’re gonna feel amazing.” Frank said in a low tone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck!” Gerard suddenly moaned, his thighs tensing suddenly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm?” Frank cocked his head to the side. “Good?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good! So good, Frankie!” Gerard wailed in a high pitched voice. He sounded so desperate, Frank couldn’t help but laugh happily, giving Gee a little slap of encouragement on his chubby hip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think I hit your sweet spot.” Frank said, leaning down and giving a soft little lick of affection along Gerard’s neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, fuck, I think you did.” Gee said, his eyes closed in bliss. “Jesus, d- do it again.” He said, chuckling softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frank laughed along, nodding his head and starting to pump his finger in and out, slowly and cautiously adding a second.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God! You’re so good at this.” Gerard groaned loudly. “Oh fuck, oh God.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frank giggled slightly as he watched watched Gerard completely collapse underneath him, all because of a slight movement of his hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so cute, practically melting because of me.” Frank said in a sweet little voice, sounding as if he could kiss Gee. So honest, so caring.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gerard moaned again, louder this time. Frank’s finger tips had pushed against his prostate so hard, Gerard clapped his hand over his mouth to shut himself up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, you’re getting so loud!” Frank said, a hint of something dark in his voice. “I like my boys loud.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gerard moaned, nodding and spreading his legs wider. He wiggled and moved and started to sweat, feeling so intensely pleasured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C- Cock... I want your cock!” Gerard wailed out, practically begging.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, you want my big thick cock? I don’t think I’m convinced...” Frank teased, grinning and pulling his fingers out, grinding down against Gee’s ass, sliding his dick between the man’s round ass cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please! I do want it! Please, I want it so bad! Please give me your cock, I need it.” Gerard cried, so achingly desperate that he almost started sobbing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You need it, hmm? Oh, I suppose I’ll have to give it to you, then.” Frank said, earning a halfhearted nod and whimper from Gee.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frank happily sunk his tip into Gee, making the chubby man gasp and bite his bottom lip. He kept going, pushing in slow and steady, making sure that Gerard was doing okay as he pushed his wide, long dick into the attractive young man under him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gerard softly grabbed at Frank’s torso, pulling him closer. “Fuck me~ Ahh! Right there! P- Pound my ass right there!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frank nodded, growling almost aggressively before he started to slam his cock in and out of Gerard. Gee started to whine and curse, his hips stuttering and tensing. What little of the muscle tone Gerard had in his abdominals was contracting rapidly as he desperately tried to get himself closer to Frank, wanting so bad to hug and be close to the man.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was so needy and cute, Frank couldn’t help but gently stroke Gee’s cheek with his thumb. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re the prettiest little thing I’ve ever fucked, baby.” Frank groaned out as he felt himself get all hot and bothered. God, he didn’t want to let himself cum just yet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ahhh! F- Frank! Fuck!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frank kept going, getting faster, finding a good rhythm. Gerard tried to push back against Frank, but he was just not energetic enough to match the man’s pace.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gee, fuck! You’re so tight.” Frank said, pounding away as the room filled with noises of whines and grunts and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Gerard was so fucking warm and wet around Frank, just moaning and letting his tongue hang out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They kept going for a couple more minutes, up until the point where Frank started to shake. He hadn’t fucked anyone in so long, his body wasn’t used to holding his orgasm back. He just needed to cum, and he needed to cum hard.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Babe, I’m gonna- I’m so close.” Frank said, so confident as he kept slamming into Gee’s ass. “Make yourself tighter for me! Fuck, clench up your cute little hole.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gerard nodded, trying his best to follow instructions as he was continually fucked, closing his eyes for a second to help himself gain composure.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, Frank pulled Gerard in by the shoulders and shoved his tongue into his mouth, kissing him hard as he came, his dick twitching in Gee’s ass as he filled the condom. Gerard reciprocated the kiss, letting Frank in his mouth and curling the tip of his tongue around the other man’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gerard began to whine softly as Frank lost his erection, wanting so badly to get off, too. Frank pulled his mouth off of Gerard’s, a smile on his lips as he took his cock out of the boy, backed up, and lowered his face to Gerard’s crotch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He got another condom from the line he had thrown onto the bed earlier, putting it over Gerard’s dick before giving the boy a wink. He licked along the base of the man’s dick, then submerged the head in his mouth and sucked, giving Gerard’s short little dick a great treatment. He fondled the man’s balls slightly before speeding up his head movements, making Gee cum almost instantly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gerard sounded so impossibly attractive when he came. His mouth made a little “o” shape and his eyes clouded with tears. That blowjob had been so fucking intense.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frank collapsed on the bed next to Gerard, smiling to himself as Gerard rode the wave of his orgasm. The two men laid together happily, smiling and interlocking fingers with one another. They stayed in silence, holding hands for a while.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gee,” Frank finally managed to say, still feeling amazing from his orgasm, “you were fucking great.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked this! It probably isn’t my best work, but I’m just here to write smut, so who cares. I’m hopefully going to put out another chub frerard fic within the next month, so keep your eyes peeled for that! I’m leaning towards bottom Gee for the next one, but we’ll see how it goes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>